This invention relates to a spread position securing device for beach parasols, particularly to one needing no special components for securing a spread position for beach parasols, very convenient for spreading and collapsing.
Beach parasols are widely used for shading sunlight and preventing rain in leisure activities, including a shaft, a plurality of ribs and stretchers for spreading and collapsing, and a canopy laid on the ribs. In using it, the ribs are pushed up from a collapsed position and spread and stopped by some means provided in an upper portion of the shaft for securing the spread position. In order to secure the spread position of the ribs relative to the shank, a stop component should be provided at an upper portion of the shank, such as an elastic means capable to move in and out of the shank after inner ends of all ribs are pivotally connected to a runner, which is then pushed up and stopped by the elastic means. Or some parasols are provided with an engaging means eccentrically fixed with the runner, and pulled down to engage the shank to secure the spread position when the runner is pushed up to the spread position. These kinds of spread position securing devices for beach parasols are very often seen.
The traditional spread position securing devices described above have to have an specially added components such as an elastic means or an engaging means, resulting in extra cost for them, and further they make a kind of inconvenience in securing the spread position. Further, the elastic means may involve accidental harm to a finger in pushing down and releasing it in case of collapsing, which is often experienced by users.